Bliss
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIruKaka. Sequel/Companion piece to "Progression"


Disclaimer: don't own.

AN: NC-17, sequel type to 'Progression'

* * *

Iruka entered his apartment, completely happy that the next day was Saturday. And better yet, it was a three day weekend. He sighed and shed off his vest off, toeing off his sandals and heard a distinct sound of page changing come from his kitchen. He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kakashi, what…are…you…" he trailed off as he eyes landed on bare skin. Bare legs to be more specific. Bare, long, pale legs hooked at the ankle on top of the kitchen table. He missed the intent look the older man was giving him, he was too entrance by the pale legs on the kitchen table. His eyes traveled from those strong thighs, to shaped knees, to strong calves, to the bone of the ankle, to relaxed feet hooked above each other.

"You were saying?" Kakashi asked after a while, grinning at the evident staring from his lover. He felt himself blush a bit, but it was completely worth it.

Iruka's eyes didn't leave the pale legs, "Hm?" _Legs. Pale legs. Pale long legs. Pale strong long legs. Skin, _his eyes moved along the length of the long limbs, _Bare skin…_

Kakashi switched his legs, rather exaggerated, extending one of his legs, stretching it, and hooked them at the ankle again.

Iruka swallowed and felt his pants slowly turn uncomfortable.

Kakashi closed his book and placed it on top of the table, letting his hand rest on top.

Iruka followed the movement, his eyes taking in the sight of his naked lover, or at least what he could see of him. _Damn table…_his eyes moved up along the strong arms, following a scar to the pale shoulder, following the clavicle to the pale throat. His eyes then landed on the grinning face of his lover. Iruka felt himself blush, his blush growing hotter when the mismatched eyes studied his clothed body, moving lower and landing on the evident bulge in his pants.

"I was bored," Kakashi said, his eyes still on the evident bulge, "So, I decided to wait for you," his eyes moved along the younger man's body, locking his eyes with the chocolate eyes, "And you're wearing too much clothes."

Iruka swallowed, his body feeling hotter by the second.

"Strip, Ruru," he purred, a grin on his lips.

Iruka blushed hotter, but complied. He pulled off his shirt, letting it fall on the ground. He could feel the older man's gaze on his, and it fueled his lust for the older man. He managed to undo his leg bindings, before his hands went to unfasten his pants. But he froze when he heard an amused hum come from the table. He felt his blush reach his ears as he looked up to the older man.

"Hmm, no need to be shy between us, Ruru," he said, grinning, and unhooking one of his legs, letting it drop to the floor, it's pair staying on top of the table.

And again, Iruka cursed the table. He swallowed and unfastened his pants, letting them drop to the floor, freeing his erection, and stepped out of them. He reached up to undo his hair tie, letting his hair fan out to frame his face.

Kakashi hummed in approval, the sight of his aroused, naked lover going straight to his own erection, "Come here, Ruru."

Iruka grinned and walked around the table, his eyes falling on the older man's erect member. Kakashi dropped his other foot to the floor, and hands held him by his hips, thumbing his hip bones. He sighed when the older man began to kiss his stomach, and gently maneuvered him to the table, making him lean on it. His hands found purchase in the silver locks of hair.

Kakashi grinned as he continued kissing the taut flat stomach of the younger man, moving lower to lick the tip of the erection begging for attention, the tan hips jerking under his hands. He grinned and gave the hardened member a long lick from base to tip, eliciting a moan from the younger man. He gave the tip a kiss before wrapping his lips around it, the younger man gasped and the hands in his hair tightened their grip. He dragged his tongue along the shaft, pushing it against the tip, tasting the bittersweet drops of precum.

"'Kashi," he said breathlessly, opening his eyes that apparently slid shut under the sensation. He watched as the older man's lips slid along his shaft, the hot tongue licking his tip. He groaned when the head began to bob in a slow rhythm, taking him in to the hilt, teeth lightly dragging as the silver head pulled away. He felt his hips jerk, but firm hands held him in place, thumbs caressing his hip bone, "Oh, 'Kashi," he trailed off into a groan. He panted for air as the older man began to hum around him. He subconsciously gripped his lover's hair too tight, and felt the lips curve into a grin, "'Kashi – I –I'm," he broke off into a moan. He let out a whimper when he felt fingers encircle the base of his member, keeping him from coming, "Ka – _ah!_" he gasped when a finger slick finger encircled his entrance, _When did he –_ his thought derailed when the finger pushed in, "Oh god -," he braced himself on the table with a trembling arm, the erotic sight of his lover swallowing his member making him pant for air. His hips jerked when another fingers pushed in. He moaned as he rocked his hips against the intruding fingers. He whimpered when the silver head moved away, but the fingers inside of him crooked and pushed against his prostate. His arm gave out and his back met the table, his hips against the edge of the sturdy table.

Kakashi watched as the tan body stretched along the table. Feet still flat against the floor, hips rocking and angled against the edge of the table as the tan torso arched off the flat surface. His mouth went dry and a growl escaped his throat, "Iruka." The flushed face turned to him, lust filled eyes locking with his. He pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and watched as the younger man's lips parted in a low moan. He withdrew his fingers and lifted the tan hips on to the table, legs spreading invitingly. He growled and tan hands reached up for him, pulling him down by the back of his neck, their lips meeting in hot, passionate kiss. He felt the younger man eagerly rock against him, "Hmm," he hummed against his lover's lips. He leaned back, his mismatched eyes roaming over the tan skin, landing on the sobbing member laying against the tan stomach. He slicked his throbbing member, hissing at sensation. He positioned himself, and slowly pushed in. He leaned back down and swiped his tongue along dark nipple, nibbling it, feeling it turn into a hard nub in his mouth. He heard the younger man moan, and felt hands move along his flanks. He moaned at the tender touch, feeling the gentle hands move to his hips, following them and he became fully seated.

"Kakashi," he moaned and rocked against his lover, soft lips kissing his neck, moving to nibble on his earlobe. Pale hands moved to spread his hips wider as the older man began a slow rocking motion, moving along his prostate so sensual but tender it had Iruka moaning loudly and gasping for air, "Oh god – m-more, please 'Kashi."

Kakashi grinned and leaned back to put more force into his thrust, driving into the younger man, pushing to hilt as his hands held on to the slender hips, following the rocking motion that followed his thrust, "Iruka," he moaned his eyes drinking in the sight of his lover's aroused, sweat glistening body. A tan hand held on to one of his wrist as the other held him by his hip. He leaned back down, bracing himself with a hand on the table. The hand on his hips moved around to the small of his back, tan legs tightening around his waist, urging his deeper. He hooked a tan leg on his shoulder and thrust deeper into the younger man, eliciting as cry of pleasure.

"Oh Kakashi, so good," he panted for air, the older man's lips close to his.

"Gods, Iruka," he groaned and sealed their lips in a hot kiss, he felt the hand on his hip move to hair, holding him close as their tongues tasted each other. He broke the kiss to let the younger man breathe, and instead kissed the tan neck, nibbling and biting along the shoulder. He moaned when Iruka returned the gesture, nibbling on his earlobe, "So good, Kakashi," he whispered into his ear. He shivered at the sultry breathless voice, and felt a pulse run down his spine. He growled low in his throat and quickened his pace.

Iruka was reduced to vowel, the fast, deep thrust meeting his prostate. He gasped when a warm hand grasped his sobbing member, stroking in time with the rhythm of their rocking bodies, the thumb brushing along the tip, smearing the drops of precum. The free hand cupped his cheek and lips met his in a searing kiss before moving to his neck, leaving mark and love bites.

"Come for me, Love," he said breathlessly into the younger man's ear, "I want to see you come, Ruru."

Iruka gasped as his orgasm took hold of him, spilling his seeds on his stomach, smearing the hand that was stroking him. He arched off the table, pulling the older man closer as the rigid length continued pounding into him, continued to hit his prostate, increasing the sensitivity of his body. He could hear the older man's grunts and groans and felt the pale hips falter in their rhythm. He moaned when he felt a pulse inside of him, feeling the older man spill his seeds deep within.

"Iruka," he moaned into his lover's neck, his hips rolling through his orgasm, "Gods…" he said breathlessly.

They collapsed against each other, in a boneless panting heap. Iruka groaned when Kakashi moved out of him. Kakashi planted soft kissed along the horizontal scar before moving away to the sink to retrieve a small towel he left there earlier. He wiped his lover clean, smiling and nibbling on the tan stomach, dipping his tongue into the navel, and kissing the flaccid member. He lifted his head when he heard Iruka chuckle.

"Hm, what are you laughing at my future to be husband?" he grinned at the brilliant blush that bloomed on his fiancée's cheeks.

Iruka smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, and began to plant kisses along the clavicle, moving to the strong jaw, "I knew we couldn't wait until our wedding night."

Kakashi chuckled, "You expect to keep my hands off of you 'til our wedding night? I can't keep my hands off of you for a day, and you expect me to go for a month?"

"Well," he looked up at older man, "I guess it is kind of silly, but it would have made our wedding night a lot more special."

"Hmm, don't worry, it will be," he planted a kiss on scarred nose, "I promise," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka buried his face into the pale chest in front of him his hands moving down past the waist and to the round firm muscles, smoothing over them. He felt the older man shiver, and felt a grin tug at his lips. His fingers skidding between the cheek's clef as his free hand kneaded. The older man's groan turned into a moan when his lips found a pink nipple. He smooth a hand over the table's surface until he found the tube of lube, the motion went unnoticed by the older man who was too absorbed by the lips and tongue teasing his sensitive nipples.

Kakashi felt himself flush when a slick finger traced his entrance, "Ruru," the name turned into a groan when the finger pushed inside, his hips jerking at the intrusion. He gasped when another finger pushed in, slowly pumping into him. He felt his body flush at the unfamiliar sensation, but that feeling fled when the fingers crooked and began to massage his prostate, "Iruka," he moaned, rocking his hips against the fingers that were slowly moving in and out of him.

Iruka held the older man close to him, one hand at the small of his small, the other teasing his prostate. He grinned when he felt a bluntness nudge his stomach. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and the cupped his face, tipping it back to seal their lips in a passionate kiss.

Kakashi could feel himself blushing under his already flushed face, his hips rocking on their own accord, feeling like if his body was on fire, "Iruka," he said breathlessly, choking on a whimper when the fingers pushed harder against his prostate, making his erection twitch. He moved to straddle the younger man's hips, wanting to feel him closer, suddenly feeling needy and desperate.

Iruka continued to tease the sensitive gland, moaning when Kakashi began to rock against him, "'Kashi," his eyes widened when the panting man began to fumble with the lube, and managed to open it to slick his member. Iruka's breath hitched at the contact, "Ka-Kakashi –"

"Iruka," he said breathed, "I want you…"

Iruka faltered in his ministration, a bit taken aback, "Kakashi…" He felt a hand move his away, making him withdraw his fingers. His mouth went dry as he watched the panting man move to position himself above his erection. Mismatched eyes locked with his.

"If it's with you…I want this, Ruru," he began to lower himself but tan hands stopped him.

"W-wait," confused mismatched looked at him, "N-not here."

Kakashi grinned, "For a second I thought you were going to make me wait for our wedding night."

"Should we?"

"Don't even dare!" Kakashi frowned, and nearly yelped when Iruka suddenly stood, making his legs instinctively wrap around the younger man's waist.

"Ah, don't want to be the virgin of our wedding night?" he teased softly, and smile on his lips as he took them into the bedroom.

Kakashi blushed and his back met the mattress. He grinned as the younger man crawled over him, "It's not that. I just don't want you handling me like glass _on _our wedding night."

Iruka felt a hot blush cross his cheeks.

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer and whispered into his ear, "Our wedding night will be more than special…I promise," he purred into his fiancée's ear. He grinned, _I have a few plans._

Iruka shivered when legs spread over his thighs. He leaned back and looked at the older man, smiling at the blush on the pale cheeks. He splayed a hand over the older man's navel as he positioned him and slowly pushed in, keeping his eyes on the flushed face, "Breathe, 'Kashi."

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to relax his body. A gentle hand smooth over his inner thigh, making him shiver. Iruka leaned down and locked him into a searing kiss, one that was sweet yet filled with so much passion. His hips jerked when the younger man was fully seated, a dull pain sending a shiver down his spine. They broke the kiss, breathless, and he felt the dull pain slowly fade away as his eyes locked with the chocolate pair.

"Relax, 'Kashi," he said soothingly.

Kakashi took a deep breath, and rocked his hips experimentally, making a pleasant shiver course through him, "Iruka – m-move."

Iruka smiled and slowly began to move his hips, setting a slow and steady pace. A shiver running down his spine as he watched the older man pant and moan under him, smiling as his lover found his pleasure.

"M-more, Iruka," he tightened his legs around the younger man, and felt his body flush with pleasure. Warm hands slid along his sides, landing at his hips as his lover complied. He gripped the sheets as his prostate met every thrust, "Ruru…Ruru…"

Iruka leaned down and began to kiss the pale throat, "So beautiful, Kakashi," he nibbled on the older man's earlobe, "So beautiful," he took the ignored bobbing member into his hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrust.

Kakashi moaned and arched his back, _So good, oh god, so good – _he gasped as the hand quickened, creating a contrast between the younger man's thrust.

"Kakashi, I want to see you come," he whispered into the other man's ear, and leaned back, slowing his thrust, and pushing against the older man's prostate.

Kakashi rocked his hips against the tan hips, wanting more of that friction against him, in him, "Iruka," he same in something between a moan and a whimper, feeling a tightness in his stomach. A hand splayed on his stomach, moving up to his pectorals and teased a nipple. Kakashi twitched and arched off the bed with a cry of his lover's name. He came, hard, onto his stomach, tightening his legs around the younger man, flexing almost painfully around the organ inside of him. Iruka came with him. Spilling his seeds inside the older man, rolling his hips through his orgasm, his hand giving the softening member a few last strokes while it was still sensitive. Kakashi caught his lover as he collapsed on top of him, purring when he began to nuzzle his neck, "Iruka, that was…" he ended his thought with a content sigh.

Iruka chuckled, "Now neither of us can wear a white suit at our wedding."

The room filled with their shared laughter, an excitement making their hearts flutter.

Kakashi smiled as his lover moved and snuggled along his side.

"Though, you would have looked very good in a white suit."

Kakashi laughed, "Or we can fool everyone and we can both wear white."

It was Iruka's turn to laugh, "I have to admit, that would be very amusing."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed his fiancée's forehead, entwining his fingers with the hand on his chest, thumbing the silver band. He felt the younger man smile against his shoulder. It had been a little over a month since he had proposed, since their proposal was approved by a smiling Tsunade, since Sakura volunteered to be their wedding planar, since Naruto freaked out and hugged the both of them…at the same time, since Gai cried manly tears, and cried again when he asked him to be his best man, since Iruka couldn't decide between Genma and Raidou…and still can't. It's been a little over a month, and still feel anxious and excited for their special day.


End file.
